


Yesterday, tomorrow

by realpieceofwork



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpieceofwork/pseuds/realpieceofwork
Summary: Chrono and Aion fight and talk about the past.
Relationships: Aion/Chrono (Chrno Crusade)
Kudos: 3





	Yesterday, tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Chrono and Rosette save Azmaria from the airship.

“Kill him, Chrono!” He heard Rosette yell, but as he was otherwise occupied, he did not acknowledge his friend. He couldn’t afford to take his eyes off of his enemy now, that they were face-to-face.

“Yes, Chrono.” Aion smirked meanly. “Kill me.”

“Aion…” Chrono ground out between clenched teeth.

“What?” Aion cocked an arrogant eyebrow. “You’ve been sealed up for so long – I’m not surprised you cannot do as your master orders you to.” This possibly pissed Chrono off more than anything else, and with a cry, he charged at Aion. The other’s swift movements were no match for him though and soon, they were facing each other again, not a scratch on Aion.

“Do it, Chrono!” Rosette encouraged in the background, but Chrono, once again, didn’t pay much attention.

“How low you’ve sank.” Aion scoffed, then, for the first time since they began their duel, attacked. Chrono was one fraction of a second too late and he felt Aion’s claw nick his cheek, the sting of the wound telling him he most likely had a cut across his face now, a crimson line marring the otherwise smooth skin. “Ch.” Aion huffed again. “I remember times when it was impossible to get even close to you. Unless you wished to bear my marks, you would dodge even a friendly touch.”

Chrono’s muscles tensed at the reminder and he glared at Aion.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t?” Aion laughed. “What shouldn’t I do, my dearest? Don’t remind you of times when you were stronger? Or I shouldn’t bring up something else?” He chuckled, his tone cruel. Chrono’s chest felt tight. “Say, dearest, am I not supposed to remember when we fought side-by-side instead of against each other? Am I not supposed to bring up your betrayal?”

“If you stop now, we don’t have to—” Chrono begun, but Aion moved with an outraged cry and Chrono was lucky enough to dodge in time. After Aion calmed down, they faced each other once again.

“We made a promise once. You swore to me. And now, look what had become of you.”

“Aion…” Chrono closed his eyes briefly. “We are not who we used to be.” He said quietly.

“I know that.” Aion scoffed. “As I know all those things we whispered to each other were lies.”

“They were not…” Chrono choked on the words, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, nor to keep talking. “You didn’t mean it.” He said in the end and Aion laughed, bitter and hurt.

“I didn’t?! I?! You betrayed me first, don’t forget that. Whom I let into my bed after that, is none of your business.” Chrono couldn’t answer once again, but from behind himself, he faintly heard Azmaria ask:

“Why aren’t they fighting?”

“I don’t know…” Rosette answered, voice small. Chrono inhaled deeply, remembering this was not right, what he was doing. Talking to Aion like this, in this form it was dangerous. These were past hurts they should’ve long let go of – despite neither seeming to have.

“If you’re going to kill me,” Chrono begun, “then do it.”

“With pleasure.” Aion chuckled madly, then attacked again. They fought for a short while, then Chrono miscalculated at one of the moves and the next thing he knew, Aion’s unnaturally beautiful face was looking into his from only a few breaths away, and something warm swelling around his stomach. As Aion came closer, he realized what it was and gasped – for one of Aion’s hand was buried deep into his stomach, the other holding his face, the touch soft and painfully familiar. Chrono felt a couple hundred years old again.

“It was never a lie.” Chrono whispered, ignoring the two girls’ cries behind himself.

“We were supposed to do this together.” Aion told him, equally quiet. “We were a team, we were… I thought you were my soulmate and I yours.”

“You were… you are.” Chrono gasped out, choking on blood surging up his throat. Aion’s gaze hardened at that, his hand slipping lower, encircling Chrono’s neck then, his hold tightening with every beat of Chrono’s heart. “You… Are… are…” Chrono choked out. “Even… even if we… we fight… You are…”

“Then why did you betray us?” Aion breathed next to his ear. “Why did you leave me?”

At this point, Chrono couldn’t answer, so, instead, with some difficulty, he reached up and pulled Aion closer, so his hand was trapped between there bodies, still buried in Chrono’s stomach. Aion stiffened for a moment, then pulled slightly back, his hand loosening around Chrono’s throat to caress the back of his neck, pulling him in.

As their mouths met, Chrono was reminded of all those times Aion kissed him like this, bloody from battle, hot with excitement, passionate from love. This kiss was the echo of that, and Chrono couldn’t help but kiss back. It was so familiar, so easy to fall back into those arms. He wished he could long for this, that wanting Aion would not mean wanting to end the world as it was. He wished his desire wasn’t so tainted, so wrong, so toxic.

“What are they doing, can you see?” He heard Azmaria’s voice behind him, which unpleasantly tore him away from the moment, making him pull back, ending the kiss he knew was going to be their last forever. It didn’t matter how much he longed and wanted, whatever they had before and whatever they were for each other, past and present, would not continue as long as Chrono kept helping Rosette and the Magdalena to stop Aion. And if Chrono knew anything about Aion, he knew this for certain, the other demon would never give up his plans, just because it was Chrono who asked. He knew this, because he asked before, several times.

Aion leaned his forehead against his for a long moment, both their eyes closed, breathing in the same air. Then, as suddenly as he appeared, Aion was… gone. With him, his hand disappeared too, from Chrono’s stomach, the only thing at that point holding him up, and as Chrono opened his eyes, all he saw was the vast sky above him, flames from the explosions lighting it up, casting it in an orange hue.

As the world faded around him, his wings receding, his body returning to its smallest form, he heard Rosette’s call after him and he smiled. His life would never be the same, he would never had Aion back, but that was alright, because at least he had Rosette. This, for all the heartache and suffering, was worth it.


End file.
